Winning a Battle, Losing the War
by msmdhr
Summary: "Tudo o que eu quero é um pouco do seu tempo, Granger. Mais nada."


_**Disclaimer: **_Lugares e personagens não me pertecem, apenas o plot é de minha autoria.

_**Notas da Autora: **_Essa fanfic foi escrita para o IV Mini-Challenge Nasty&Filthy do fórum 6V. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**WINNING A BATTLE, LOSING THE WAR**

_POR MSM_

* * *

_**Novembro de 1999**_

"É delicado," ela lhe disse naquela tarde, os dedos finos tamborilando a mesa da biblioteca.

Ela não te olhou, Malfoy. Você procurou os olhos dela, mas eles estavam perdidos, encarando um ponto fixo a sua frente, enxergando absolutamente nada.

E você precisava olhar nos olhos dela, Malfoy, você enxergaria tudo – _você_ – dentro dos orbes chocolate. E então tudo faria sentido, então você teria as perguntas que antecediam as suas respostas. Porque você as tinha, Malfoy, todas as respostas. E você jamais fizera as perguntas.

"O que é?" uma pergunta.

Ela não te encarou, o olhar ainda fixo num ponto qualquer a sua frente. _É a pergunta errada, seu merda, tente novamente e tente rápido, antes que ela vá embora. _

Ela sempre ia embora.

"Isso."

"Isso o quê? Nós?"

Ela meneou a cabeça. Você _tinha_ as respostas.

"E por que seria?" _por tantos e tantos e tantos motivos que te deixava até tonto. _

Ela suspirou, recolheu seus pertences sobre a mesa e se levantou, os olhos fixos nos sapatos lustrados "Porque é."

E foi embora.

Ela sempre ia embora.

**xx **

_**Maio de 1998 **_

_Hermione Granger não era como eles._

_Eles andavam por todos os cantos como se fossem um só, como se um fosse o complemento e a força do outro, como se só estivessem _completos _se estivessem juntos. Mas ela sempre foi diferente deles. Ela sabia que era, eu tenho certeza que sabia._

_Você era completa por si só, Granger. _

_Você era toda inteligência e coragem_ – e toda aquela bosta que eu nunca entenderia –,_ enquanto o resto deles só tinha a hipocrisia.__E você lutava por todos eles, por gente que você nem gostava, você lutou por mim, Granger._

_(Eu nunca te pedi isso, eu nunca pedi por porra nenhuma. Você entendeu? Nunca.)_

_E eu sempre achei que você posava de mártir - e eu odiava isso em você – porque era isso que esperavam de você, não tão arredia quanto Potter ou Weasley quando eu te tirava da sua própria pele – e eu gostava de fazer isso, era bom que alguém te colocasse no seu lugar, Granger, você não_ pertencia _ao mundo mágico –, apenas desaprovação e um menear de cabeça como se eu estivesse_ desapontando _você._

_E o que me deixa mais puto da vida é que eu nunca pedi a sua aprovação em primeiro lugar, você não tinha o direito de ficar desapontada comigo. _

_(E também não me importava. Você não me importava. Que se fodessem você e as suas vãs esperanças de salvação. Eu não as queria. Eu não precisava ser salvo, eu tinha tudo. Eu não queria_ você._)_

_Eu nunca disse que brincaria direito com as outras crianças. Eu não gostava das outras crianças, eu não gostava de você, Granger. Você sempre foi a pior de todas elas.__E de tantos dias para me provar errado, você escolheu o pior de todos._

_A guerra acabara, Voldemort caíra no gramado com um baque surdo. Ninguém respirou por alguns instantes. Vários instantes. E então tinha os gritos. Você venceu Potter, isso não te faz sentir ainda mais especial? __Meus pais ainda estavam do meu lado, observando tudo aquilo _atônitos, aliviados, _mudos.  
_

_E então tinha você. Parada a uns vinte metros de mim, abraçando Potter e Weasley e rindo. O riso mais límpido que eu já escutei em toda a minha vida. Você estava tão feliz, Granger, que eu quase quis saber como era ser um de vocês. _

_E a absurdidade dessa idéia revirou o meu estômago porque eu não gostava de você, eu nunca quis nada a ver com você. Eu tinha tudo. _

_(E então eu não tinha mais, eu _perdi, _Granger.)_

_E de qualquer forma, eu nunca seria. Juntos vocês se completavam, Granger, e eu estava fadado a ser só uma metade._

_Por cima dos ombros de Potter, você me encarou. O riso parou e eu quis saber o que tinha em mim que drenava toda a felicidade em você. Em todo mundo._

_Então você sorriu. Um sorriso pequeno, tentativo._

_E eu tinha_ perdido _a guerra e você ganhado, Granger. __E havia mil interpretações para o seu sorriso, mas eu acho que entendi. Pela primeira vez em sete anos, eu achei que finalmente entendia você._

_Você nunca desistiu de mim, não é? Todo aquele desapontamento estampado no seu rosto quando eu fazia alguma merda. E aquela era mais uma oportunidade para começar tudo de novo. __Você tinha fé que aquela seria finalmente a oportunidade que eu agarraria. E eu te odiei por isso, mas eu não tinha_ mais nada.

_Ainda havia tempo para mim._

E foi delicado, _eu pensei, então eu sorri também. __Dentes brancos contra lábios finos. Não era o mais contagiante ou belo sorriso, não era nem ao menos feliz, mas era um sorriso._

_A primeira vez que eu sorria desde o início da guerra. _

**xx **

_**Dezembro de 1999**_

A temperatura mínima para começar a nevar era de -5º C. Não era tão frio, mas não era agradável o suficiente para que alguém escolhesse se sujeitar àquela situação.

Por isso, os jardins do castelo se estendiam numa imensidão branca, quase imaculada, marcada apenas pelos passos dela.

O caminho se estendia até uma grande árvore no meio do gramado. Uma árvore que fora frondosa no verão, mas que agora era só um emaranhado de fios e galhos marrons contrastando com o branco da neve.

Como_ ela _contrastava com o branco da neve.

Draco colocou a vassoura sobre o ombro esquerdo, o rosto afogueado, quente, depois do treino de quadribol. Era um inferno usar aquelas vestes de couro no verão, mas agora ele se sentia grato por elas.

Andava em direção a árvore frondosa. Era importante ressaltar que não estava andando até _ela. _Porque realmente não estava. Era uma árvore. No meio do gramado, se não quisessem que ela fosse notada, então ela estaria em algum canto, perto da floresta ou atrás do campo de quadribol, mas ela estava no meio.

E ele estava com calor. E não precisava se justificar também.

Porra, então ele queria sentar embaixo de uma árvore sem folhas num frio de –5º C. Aquilo não era um crime.

Draco apoiou as costas contra o tronco da árvore. Ele _não estava_ sentado ao lado dela. Acontece que árvores são cilíndricas, e não fazia o menor sentido ele sentar virado em direção ao campo de quadribol, onde não havia movimento algum. Sentou-se então, virado para a entrada do castelo, onde algumas pessoas saíam para logo entrar novamente, ao se darem conta de que realmente estava frio.

Eles estavam próximos, Draco supôs, mas ele não estava sentado ao lado dela. Não mesmo.

Havia calor emanando de Hermione Granger. E em algum canto da sua mente, Draco duvidava que viesse somente do feitiço para aquecer que ela lançara em si mesma.

Ela não o olhou. Os olhos castanhos presos no livro a sua frente, passando rapidamente pelas linhas.

Draco quis arrancar o livro das mãos dela e jogar longe, mas ele honestamente não saberia como justificar aquilo. Era ridículo e infantil e ele _não queria_ a atenção dela.

"O que você está lendo?", Draco se ouviu perguntar.

Ela não lhe respondeu, apenas posicionou a capa do livro na frente de seu nariz, sem deixar de encarar as páginas. _Orgulho e Preconceito, Jane Austen, _lia-se na capa.

Draco deu de ombros e voltou a encarar a porta do castelo. Ele não estava interessado, de qualquer forma.

Passado bastante tempo, Draco estava começando a ficar com frio. O suor de suas vestes começara a secar e ele só estava usando roupas de couro num _frio filho de uma puta. _

_Isso é ridículo, _ele pensou flexionando as pernas para se levantar.

"O que você quer de mim, Malfoy?", ela não tirou os olhos do livro. E irritou Draco que ela tivesse esperado o momento em que ele decidisse ir embora para falar com ele.

"_O que eu quero de você?_ Por que eu ia querer alguma coisa de você?", Draco voltara a se sentar, os joelhos flexionados e os braços apoiados sobre estes.

No seu íntimo, ele se perguntava por que diabos não se levantava e _ia embora _de uma vez.

"Porque todo mundo quer alguma coisa, Malfoy", ela explicou baixando o livro e olhando um ponto fixo a sua frente.

_Olhe para mim, Granger, que inferno. _

"Eu não quero nada de você."

Granger soltou um riso incrédulo e Draco pensou em dizer a ela que não havia nada que _ela quisesse dar_ que fosse do seu interesse, então não fazia diferença.

"Tudo bem então, o que você quer _de mim_, Granger?"

O riso parou. O rosto virou devagar na direção do seu, os olhos focando seu nariz, seu lábios, seu pescoço, qualquer lugar que não seus olhos.

"Nada". Era a vez de Draco soltar um riso incrédulo.

"Certo."

"O que você quer então, Malfoy?", Granger parecia irritada, embora ainda estivesse determinada a não encarar os olhos de Draco.

"Ora, Granger, se você pode mentir então eu também posso."

"Eu _não estava_ mentindo!"

E Draco riu novamente. Ela estava tão _lívida_ que era absurdo que ela tivesse a coragem de negar aquilo.

Os olhos dela tinham aquele _brilho_ que ele observara algumas vezes durante os anos que se conheciam, como quando ela falava sobre a sociedade de proteção ao elfos, como quando ela vinha de uma de suas lendárias aventuras com Potter, como quando ela estava irritada e resoluta a impor o seu ponto de vista. Aquele brilho nos olhos dela era determinação, Draco só não entendia_ por que_ ela estava tão determinada a esconder o que quer que fosse que ela queria dele.

"Eu estava."

Ele _estava_ mentindo. Ele _queria_ algo dela.

Ela lhe prometeu uma oportunidade de redenção naquele dia quando a guerra acabou. Ela sorriu para ele e aquilo era uma promessa. E ele a queria. _Ela prometeu. _

"Me diz o que você quer, então."

Ela ainda estava irritada, determinada a não olhá-lo, determinada a mais, muito mais do que aquilo. _Os orbes chocolate vendem você, Granger, você faz bem em tentar escondê-las. _

Draco a encarou, os ombros tensos sob o casaco pesado, o livro frouxo entre os dedos. Ele tinha toda a sua atenção naquele momento e era bom que ela soubesse disso também.

"Tudo o que eu quero é um pouco do seu tempo, Granger. Mais nada."  
Draco se levantou num só movimento e se pôs a caminhar até a entrada principal sem olhar para trás.

Ela que interpretasse como quisesse, Draco achava que não poderia ter sido mais claro.

**xx **

_**Setembro de 1999 **_

_Aquela era a nova oportunidade e eu a abracei._

_Eu não gostava de Hogwarts. Havia memórias dolorosas lá, atestados do meu fracasso. De como eu fora – e talvez ainda fosse – um bostinha covarde que chorava pelos cantos. E havia tanta coisa _podre_ naquele lugar que quase justificava aquele ano em que eu não conseguia colocar nada na boca sem sentir ânsia de vômito._

_Havia sangues-ruins lá. E traidores do sangue. E aquilo era repulsivo porque era errado. Eles não tinham nada, nem os Weasley e nem_ ela. _E só quem tem tudo pode ditar o que é certo e errado._

_Só que eu não tinha mais nada, tinha? Eu _perdi. _E de repente eu importava tanto quantos os Weasley._

_Mas ela gostava dos Weasley, não? E talvez tenha sido por isso que sorriu para mim, porque eu era tão pouco quanto eles agora. Só que eu não me importei. Eu fiquei surpreso em como não me importei._

_Eu só conseguia pensar que talvez ainda pudesse ter algo, mesmo que eu nunca tivesse querido o que ela tinha pra oferecer. Redenção e sorrisos. Não havia espaço para eles no meu mundo. Só que eu não tinha mais um mundo, não é? Então _talvez, _eu pensei, _talvez _eu devesse dar aos sorrisos, a _ela_ uma chance. _

_Porque aquela parecia ser a última chance que _eu tinha_ de ter alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa._

_Então eu voltei para Hogwarts quando me foi dada a oportunidade e _ela_ também estava lá, com o mesmo sorriso tentativo e pequeno. Ouvira dizer que a Potter e Weasley tinha sido oferecidos postos como aurores logo que a guerra terminara. E a ela também, mas ela era _correta _demais para aceitar um posto que requeria formação sem estar devidamente formada, não era? _

_E esse era o tipo de pensamento que me enojava sobre ela às vezes. Como ela tentava fazer as coisas da maneira_ certa _porque ela era só podre por dentro. Mas ela vencera, não? Os sangues-ruins venceram. E o mundo como eu conhecia estava na_ merda. _E nada mais importava porque quem ditava o certo e o errado agora não era mais_ eu.

_Era ela. _

_Então eu meneei a cabeça em sua direção e voltei a encarar McGonagall enquanto esta profetizava sobre novos tempos, bons tempos e um monte de bosta que eu honestamente não estava interessado. Aquilo não concernia a mim. _

_Meu estômago revirava diante do cheiro de comida. Aquilo não concernia a mim. _

**xx **

_"Posso me sentar aqui?"_

_Eu não precisava levantar o rosto saber que se tratava dela. Quem mais além da _mártir insuportável _se aproximaria de um ex-comensal fodido?__  
_

_Eu dei de ombros. Que sentasse, ficasse em pé, que se _fodesse_. Pra mim não importava. Nada importava._

_Ela tamborilava o tampo da mesa da biblioteca e estava visivelmente incomodada com alguma coisa. Eu não levantei o olhar, continuei a focar nas páginas do livro a minha frente, embora os seus dedos batendo ritmados sobre a mesa estivessem liquidando a minha concentração.__"Então, quando é que você vai parar de ser um babaca e de sentir pena de si mesmo?"_

"Perdão?"

Mas que porra...?

_"Você, Malfoy, sentindo pena de si mesmo e andando pelos cantos como se estivesse se desculpando por estar respirando, é deprimente."_

_"Você não sabe o que está falando, Granger", foi tudo o que eu consegui articular, tentando ultrapassar o choque inicial e mandar ela pro inferno, que era o lugar dela.__Talvez o inferno fosse o _meu lugar_ agora. E o dela ali, naquela mesa de biblioteca numa escola de magia. _

_Talvez aquele fosse o inferno. Estava tudo _tão fodido. _"Acontece que eu sei sim. Você estava do lado perdedor e agora..."_

_"Cuidado, Granger", aquela filha da puta estava indo longe e se intrometendo em assuntos que não tinha porra nenhuma a ver com ela e _alguém_ tinha que colocá-la no seu devido lugar, mas quem estava no lugar errado era _eu.

_"... Sai por aí agindo como uma alma incompreendida", ela continuou, olhando dentro dos meus olhos. Havia mel entre as matizes de marrom dos olhos dela. "Ninguém liga se você perdeu a guerra ou não, Malfoy. A guerra acabou e terminou como terminou e Hogwarts é novamente só uma escola! Então pára de ser um babaca e reaja!"_

_O livro pendia frouxo entre meus dedos, os lábios dela estavam entre abertos e ela ofegava. E ela estava ali, me tirando da minha pele e da minha zona de conforto, uma sangue-ruim estava me _insultando_. E tudo o que eu conseguia pensar, era que as matizes mel nos olhos dela deixavam suas feições mais _delicadas.

_E por alguma porra de motivo, no meio de toda a apatia, aquilo importava._

_"O que você quer que eu faça, Granger?" _me diz o quê, porque eu honestamente não sei.

_"Só... Eu sei que é recente e eu só posso imaginar o quanto tudo isso esteja sendo... _delicado_ pra você." Ela se levantou fechando o livro que empunhava e por uma fração de segundos, eu pensei em segurar o seu pulso e pedir para que ficasse, "É só uma questão de tempo, Malfoy, e as coisas vão ficar melhores."_

_E quando tudo o que prendia a minha atenção era o menear dos seus cabelos sobre as costas enquanto ela se afastava, eu fiquei me perguntando se a odiava ou admirava por ter tido o trabalho de me dizer que pensava que o meu lugar era logo ali, ao lado do dela. _

**xx **

_**Janeiro de 2000**_

"Eu acho que eu entendi."

Ela lhe disse, ainda trajando as roupas trouxas que usara para embarcar na estação.

Ela ainda não o olhava, Malfoy. Ela encarava as próprias botas enquanto segurava as portas do seu vagão abertas.

E ficou tudo ainda pior desde o dia em que você disse que o que esperava dela era _tempo. _Você era um bosta incoerente. E ela não o olharia porque você pedia coisas que significavam tudo e absolutamente nada ao mesmo tempo.

De uma maneira ou de outra, ela não as daria a você. Você não valia.  
"É mesmo?", você estava quase se esquecendo do mel que viu entre as matizes de castanho nos olhos dela. Você se deitava a noite e fechava os olhos, com força, tentando se lembrar exatamente de como eles eram, do quão _delicado_ eles lhe pareceram. Mas você não se lembrava. E ela se esqueceria de você em breve também.

"Sim. Eu acho que entendi o que você quis dizer quando falou que só o que queria de mim era tempo."

Você piscou, Malfoy, se dando conta de que vinha esperando para que ela realizasse aquilo todos os dias do último mês. E de repente, o seu coração batia rápido e você se sentia um idiota.

"Sim?", você sinalizou o banco a sua frente. O seu vagão estava vazio, é claro, ninguém sentaria com um fodido que nem você.

"Sim."

Ela entrou no vagão, mas não se sentou, ficou em pé na sua frente, olhando para as próprias mãos enquanto as contorcia. "E é o mesmo que nada, não é? Quero dizer, você só quer a oportunidade de se provar, mas isso não exige nada meu, só minha atenção, e eu..."

O trem deu um solavanco e você tinha certeza que ela cairia, tão absorta que estava no emaranhado dos próprios dedos. Você nem sabia que podia se mover tão rápido e, só se deu conta que de fato se movera quando sentiu os dedos dela fechando contra o seu antebraço.

E pelo o que poderia ter sido tanto uma eternidade quanto uma fração de segundos, ela ficou ali, observando o ponto em que suas mãos pequenas se fechavam contra o negro da sua capa de inverno.

"Sente-se."

Você a puxou de leve, tão leve que você mal sabia ser capaz de tal delicadeza, para que ela se sentasse ao seu lado.

Você era um bosta, Malfoy, e ela provavelmente nem gostava de você, você não_ valia_ coisa alguma. Mas as suas ações não pareciam mais suas e você não conseguia _pensar_, exceto pela noção de que ela tinha que se sentar ao seu lado agora ou nada _nunca mais _faria sentido.

Nada _fazia _sentido.

E pela primeira vez em tantos anos, você não queria que fizesse. Você só queria uma pausa dos seus pensamentos, dos sentidos, do passado, de _você. _Só... enquanto ela estivesse ali.

"Eu, ah, sim. Eu hmm...", ela colocou uma mecha dos cabelos atrás da orelha, resoluta a encarar os próprios pés. "Bom, e era isso, na verdade. Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu entendi o que você quis dizer quando falou que não queria nada de mim e quando falou que queria só o tempo. No final, era nada."

No final, Malfoy, o que você queria era apenas a presença dela e a chance de redenção, e isso era muito mais do que nada, não era? Você só não a corrigiria. Qualquer mal entendido que a levasse a escolher se sentar com você num vagão de trem poderia ser considerado uma porção de coisas, Malfoy, mas jamais um mal entendido.

"Então... e você?"

"Eu?", ela perguntou levantando o rosto só para baixá-lo rapidamente logo em seguida, antes que seus olhos se encontrassem.

"É, você já entendeu o que eu quero de você, agora, o que você quer _de mim?" _

"Eu não..."

"Então você veio até aqui pra me dizer que entendeu o que eu te disse há quase um mês por absolutamente nada?"

Ela estava com a cabeça baixa, mas você tinha certeza que a viu ruborizar atrás da cortina de cabelos emaranhados.

"É o nada, Malfoy."

Ela colocou as mechas indômitas atrás da orelha novamente, o seu rosto estava realmente vermelho. "Eu gosto do fato de você não esperar nada de mim, de não achar que eu deva tomar essa ou aquela atitude. Todo mundo sempre espera que eu aja de certa maneira e isso às vezes cansa."

_Eu sei, _você pensou em dizer, mas apenas lhe ofereceu um sorriso. Aquele que não era feliz ou contagiante, aquele em que só havia lábios rosados contra o branco dos dentes, aquele que mal era um sorriso.

E ela sorriu também, aquele sorriso delicado que lhe oferecera no dia em que Potter venceu.

E vocês ficaram ali, sorrindo seus meio-sorrisos. E você ainda era um fracassado, Malfoy, mas talvez você pudesse ser mais que isso, talvez você tivesse tempo para mostrar para ela –_ para si mesmo _– o que mais você era.

**xx **

_**Setembro de 1999 **_

_Ela continuou sentando ao meu lado sem pedir permissão, nas vezes que se seguiram. Era sempre assim: eu pulava metade do almoço e ia para a biblioteca, me sentava na mesa mais escondida da porta o possível e abria meus livros, me amaldiçoando porque era praticamente impossível completar os estudos do sétimo ano sem ter prestado porra de atenção nenhuma no sexto._

_Ninguém no meu lugar teria conseguido prestar atenção nas aulas. Ninguém no meu lugar teria vendido a escola de bandeja para duas dúzias de sociopatas também._

_Então, ela aparecia, exatos seis minutos depois do toque indicando o fim do almoço. O tempo preciso para caminhar do salão até a biblioteca com calma. _Boa tarde, Malfoy, _ela dizia ao se sentar, após traçar uma linha reta da porta até a mais escondida das mesas. Eu meneava a cabeça e ela tomava como cumprimento._

_Ela olhava o livro que eu tinha em mãos e geralmente abria o seu exemplar do mesmo volume que eu contemplava. Então, silêncio._

_"Você leu o livro de apoio de Transfiguração?" ela me perguntou certa vez, aproximadamente uma semana depois de ter resolvido se sentar comigo na biblioteca um hábito._

Não, Granger.

_"Sim."_

_"Certo." _

_Ela respondeu, os olhos chocolate analisando os meus._

_E foi tudo o que dissemos um ao outro naquela tarde_.

**xx **

_"Quantos centímetros tem que ter o trabalho de História da Magia?"_

_"Acredito que 82, Granger." _

**xx **

_"Você acha que Snape falou sério sobre nos fazer experimentar nossas poções no final da aula?"_

_"Acho." _

**xx **

_"Malfoy?", veio a pergunta tentativa de sua voz, quase como se, depois de incontáveis vezes em incontáveis dias que me interrompera em meus estudos, agora ela visse necessidade de se desculpar._

_E pelo modo como você disse o meu nome, Granger, eu simplesmente soube que a pergunta que você tinha a me fazer não era como as outras, então eu baixei o meu livro e te olhei, os orbes castanhos evitando a todo custo focalizar os meus olhos._

_"Sim?"_

_"O que você pensa sobre as novas leis de proteção aos nascidos trouxa?", então você me olhou. E eu soube que a minha resposta teria algum peso para você porque você parecia_ aflita.

_E eu não sabia quando isso tinha mudado. Eu vasculhei a minha mente da melhor maneira que pude, mas eu não conseguia me lembrar de algo que justificasse a mudança abrupta no modo como os seus olhos mediam os meus._

_Antes você só queria me tirar da minha pele e agora você me olhava como se eu importasse. Como se o que quer que eu tinha a dizer importasse. E eu não tinha idéia do por quê._

_"Eu penso que se a bruxa mais inteligente da nossa década é uma nascida trouxa, Granger, então sangue não pode determinar tanta coisa assim." __  
_

_E era verdade, eu te observava sentada ao meu lado, o modo rápido como você virava as páginas dos seus livros como se buscasse naquilo tudo algo para incitar a sua mente._

_Então eu entendi que você era melhor do que aquilo, melhor do que qualquer desafio que qualquer livro pudesse te proporcionar. As coisas simplesmente faziam sentido pra você, Granger. Você, que tomou conhecimento do nosso mundo onze anos depois de mim._

_E aquele não deveria ser um fator determinante, mas eu não conseguia tirar o_ mel dos seus olhos de dentro da minha cabeça.

_Você ensaiou um pequeno sorriso, _aquele _sorriso. O meu sorriso.__  
_

_"E sobre as punições?", você queria saber sobre o _preconceito_, Granger. Você queria saber o que eu pensava que deveria acontecer quando um bosta como _eu_ insultava alguém como _você.

_Eu achava que deveriam ir para o inferno. Eu_ merecia _o inferno.__  
_

_"Acho que já vieram tarde." _

_Porque nada, nem o fato de que eu passar a importar para você, apagaria os erros do meu passado. Nada apagaria o fato de eu ter sido cego e submisso. Nada apagaria o fato de que eu precisava de redenção. _

_E só as pessoas culpadas precisam de redenção. _

**xx **

_Saturno deveria estar exatamente no meio do céu agora. E suas luas orbitando em volta deste fazendo a porra do trajeto que fizesse. Eu não dava a mínima._

_E estava um frio da porra e eu não me conformava que teria que passar a noite inteira deitado de costas na grama no meio da neve nos jardins do colégio só para cartografar a merda da rota das luas de saturno._

_Eu estava puto, com o cachecol enrolado até as orelhas e pronunciando um feitiço para esquentar antes de me sentar. Coloquei uma capa sobre a neve e me sentei, bufando, abrindo o papel pardo do pergaminho ao meu lado e o iluminando com a minha varinha. Deitei sobre a capa, o pergaminho no colo e uma pena na mão, pronto para começar com aquela merda sem sentido._

_Não se passaram trinta minutos até que ela chegasse marchando pelo gramado, o nariz enfiado no cachecol vermelho e dourado, pontos brancos sobre seus cabelos lanzudos._

_Ela parou ao meu lado e mesmo com o rosto parcialmente coberto e nada além da meia luz da lua e da minha varinha, eu sabia que ela estava ruborizando fervorosamente._

_"Eu não sabia que mais alguém estaria aqui fora hoje." _

_Ela me disse, a voz abafada pelo cachecol._

_"Nem eu." _

_E ela estava ali, em pé, incerta sobre se deveria se sentar perto ou longe. Se deveria se despedir e dizer que voltaria um outro dia. "Mas já que você está aqui, então se sente, Granger.__"_

_Ela desabou ao meu lado sobre a capa, aparentemente evitando dar a si mesma tempo para refletir se deveria ou não fazer aquilo. Afrouxou o cachecol no pescoço e murmurou o mesmo feitiço para esquentar que eu murmurara ainda há pouco. Tirou da mochila uma pena, um tinteiro e um pergaminho, iluminando o último com a ponta da sua varinha._

_Eu voltei a encarar o céu no instante em que os olhos dela se fixaram no meu rosto._

_"Faz tempo que você está aqui?"_

_"Não, deve fazer uns trinta minutos."_

_Ela se virou para encarar o céu também._

_"Você não se incomoda que eu fique aqui?" eu virei meu rosto para olhá-la, seus olhos escuros estavam fixos no céu, seus ombros estavam tensos._

_"Não", eu disse, os ombros dela relaxaram visivelmente. E nós ficamos ali, por algum tempo, a postura relaxada dela enquanto encarava o céu, a minha tensa enquanto olhava para ela. "Você não me incomoda nenhum pouco.__"_

Âmbar. _Âmbar, âmbar, âmbar. Era a única coisa que eu conseguia ouvir dentro dos meus pensamentos quando os olhos dela se fixaram nos meus. _Âmbar.

_E havia mais ali, eu sei que havia, ali estava a justificativa de tudo aquilo: Do porque viera falar comigo no começo de setembro na biblioteca, porque continuava voltando, porque de repente a minha opinião importava, porque ela estava_ ali _, agora, me encarando como quem conseguia ver através do meu crânio._

_Eu quis pegar a minha varinha e aproximá-la do rosto dela. Eu quis entender todas aquelas mudanças, _ela_, mas se eu fizesse tudo estaria quebrado. O_ delicado _balanço entre nós ruiria. _

_Então ela se aproximou, os ombros se chocando contra os meus, os olhos fixos no meu rosto. Ela se levantou um pouco, apoiando o peso do tronco sobre os cotovelos, então se inclinou. Uma cortina de castanho com flocos brancos a minha volta, o cheiro de frutas cítricas._

_Roçou os lábios nos meus. E foi isso, só isso, apenas um roçar de lábios. Então se afastou, olhando o meu rosto com atenção, esperando que eu fugisse, que gritasse a plenos pulmões que ela me dava_ nojo. _E ela estava com medo, eu quase conseguia sentir o cheiro de medo._

_Foi quando eu percebi que ela estava percebendo nos meus olhos todas as mudanças que nos levaram até ali também. _

_Então eu estendi o meu braço e lacei os dedos na sua nuca e a trouxe de volta para o meu rosto. E naquele momento eu não senti nojo. Eu não senti o peso do meu fracasso. Eu não senti_ nada.

_Tudo o que eu conseguia sentir, era os lábios de Hermione Granger se movendo contra os meus. _

**xx **

_Ela passou a me evitar depois daquela noite. Ela não me encontrava mais na mesa mais escondida da biblioteca, não me perguntava qual era a minha opinião sobre as últimas mudanças na constituição. Ela não me olhava. E foi quando eu pensei que ela deveria sentir nojo_ de mim.

_Ainda assim, eu a procurei mais duas vezes. Na terceira, ela me disse que a nossa situação era delicada e passou a se negar terminantemente a me encarar os olhos. _

**xx **

_**Fevereiro de 2000**_

Flocos de neve eram únicos como impressões digitais ou como o timbre de uma voz. Só havia no mundo um floco com determinado formato, todos os outros – milhões, bilhões, _zilhões_ ¬– que caíssem juntos àquele, tinham um formato diferente.

O problema dos flocos de neve era que quase ninguém chegava a contemplar a sua singularidade. O gelo derretia entre os dedos numa questão de segundos. Grudava nos cabelos e nas vestes e era impossível separá-los porque se os tocassem, eles estariam arruinados.

Era a mais delicada das singularidades da natureza.

E eles derretiam ao tocar a vidraça da janela.

Observou os flocos baterem contra o vidro e escorrendo como ordinárias gotas de chuva. O frio estava durando aquele ano. O que era uma merda porque limitava toda e qualquer atividade ao interior do castelo e havia _gente demais, _na opinião de Draco, dentro das paredes de pedra. Ainda mais naquele ano, que alguns alunos resolveram voltar e completar a sua educação.

E Draco simplesmente não conseguia reunir forças para se importar.

O feitiço para aquecer que emanava da varinha dela não impedia que ele sentisse arrepios.

Aquele quarto não era como ele esperava. Não havia os enfeites vermelho e dourado que ele quase via. Não havia as intermináveis prateleiras de livros e pergaminhos enfileirados sobre a escrivaninha. Só havia cortinas brancas que ricochetavam suaves devido à minúscula fresta aberta da janela. Havia um baú no canto do quarto, nenhuma prateleira com livros. Era um quarto impessoal. E era estranho que fosse porque ela era uma pessoa _passional _em tudo o que fazia. Gente como ela jamais seria impessoal.

Mas ali estava ele, deitado na cama do quarto impessoal de Hermione Granger, observando os flocos de neve se chocarem contra a vidraça da janela.

Ele a encarou. Os cabelos lanzudos espalhados pelo travesseiro branco. O corpo também branco contrastava com os lençóis brancos da cama. E era estranho que contrastassem porque era tudo_ branco _e _delicado _da mesma forma, mas ela ainda assim contrastava. Tudo nela contrastava.

Os olhos âmbar estavam fechados, contraído nos cantos pelo sorriso leve que brincava em seus lábios. Leve e delicado, quase resguardado, mas aquele era diferente, Draco pensou, aquele era _feliz. _Então ele sorriu também, fechando os olhos e sentindo a musculatura do canto dos seus olhos contrair levemente.

E eles ficaram ali. Sorrindo seus sorrisos. Diferente de tantos outros. E nenhum dos dois estava com os olhos abertos para registrar aquilo.

"Malfoy?" ela chamou.

E podia parecer estranho que ela ainda o chamasse pelo sobrenome quando estavam dividindo uma cama no seu quarto impessoal, mas a única coisa que não era estranha ali era que ela continuava a chamá-lo assim.

"Hmm", um murmuro, os olhos cinza ainda fechados, o sorriso ainda em seus lábios. _Paz. _

"O que você... Eu quero dizer... Merda."

Draco abriu os olhos e a encarou. Suas mãos cobriam seu rosto e ele não tinha idéia do que poderia estar passando pela cabeça dela naquele momento que não fosse _paz. _

"Vamos, Granger, me diz."

Aquele era o tom de voz mais brando que Draco conseguia lembrar já ter usado em sua vida.

"Eu quero... Eu quero... _Ai merda!" _e ela estava aflita, as mãos deslizando pelos cabelos, os olhos âmbar encarando o teto.

Draco pensou que o que quer que não fosse paz que ele estivesse pensando, com certeza tirara a paz dela.

Aquilo o incomodava. E o incomodava porque ele não tinha mais o sorriso feliz no rosto dela para espelhar o seu. E não fazia sentindo sorrir sozinho.

"Granger?"

"Eu vou... Eu vou...", ela bufou, respirou fundo tentando tomar coragem para dizer o que quer que fosse. _Típico grifinório. _"Amanhã." Ela disse por fim, cuspindo a palavra como se fosse a mais dolorosa das confissões.

Draco _não entendia. _Ele não entendia porque ela não sentia paz e porque não sorria mais o seu sorriso. Ele não entendia como aquela palavra tão casual podia ser uma confissão. Ele não entendia _porque _o equilíbrio entre eles estava se quebrando, mas estava, a cada instante que ela roçava os dedos pelos fios emaranhados com aquela expressão doida do rosto, o equilíbrio se perdia um pouco mais.

"O que tem amanhã?" E ele queria de volta. _Ele só queria a paz de volta_, mas ela parecia tão _transtornada.__Só que a paz vem de você, Granger. _

Um suspiro. Um suspiro de distância entre a sentença que os arrancaria do equilíbrio.

"Eu quero saber como vai ser amanhã entre nós."

Então ela virou o rosto da direção de Draco e fixos seus olhos nos cinza dos dele.

E havia o mel e o âmbar e era _delicado_ como sempre fora, mas havia _mais. _Ela evitara encará-lo por mais de dois meses porque havia tão mais que isso. E o coração de Draco falhava algumas batidas porque ela queria saber que espécie de futuro havia entre eles.

A verdade é que não havia futuro, nunca houvera, ainda estava tudo quebrado e fodido e ele ainda não sabia de mais nada. Ele perdera. Perdedores não têm futuro.

Só que até ficaria tudo bem, levar até amanhã um relacionamento sem futuro, mas então tinha _mais_ nos olhos dela e ele não _merecia_ aquilo.

E havia mais naquela situação, muito mais do que ele se permitira registrar desde o momento em que cruzara a porta do quarto dela porque fora _conveniente. _Aquele era o quarto de Hermione Granger, a mesma que conhecera há sete anos. A mesma que sorria para ele por cima dos ombros de Potter porque ela pertencia a _eles._ A garota que ganhara a guerra. E ela lutara porque ela e a raça dela estavam sendo ameaçados por _ele._

Ela ainda era quem tinha tudo. E ela era essa pessoa porque os _sujos _venceram.

Draco encarou o teto, resoluto a acalmar as batidas do coração. Ela era suja. Ela não deveria ter um lugar no mundo dele mesmo que este agora fosse só _ruínas. _E então o âmbar. E o sorriso. E a _fé, _quando ele não tinha mais nada. E a verdade era que ela poderia ser o demônio encarnado, – ela provavelmente o era – mas o fato permanecia que apesar de todo o errado, quem perdera fora ele. Quem deveria se adequar novamente ao mundo era _ele._

E ele ainda não descobrira como fazê-lo, não houvera_ tempo. _

Desviou o olhar dos dela, o âmbar _queimava _porque ele não podia dizer a ela. _Nada daquilo. _E mesmo que aquilo não significasse mais porra nenhuma, ele ainda era quem era. _Não havia amanhã. _

Tateou o chão sob a cama e encontrou suas calças, levantou e as vestiu, cortando o silêncio como uma faca com o som do tecido deslizando pelas suas pernas. Avistou sua camisa e seus sapatos, mas ele tinha que sair dali tanto quanto evitar os olhos dela. Colocou o casaco sobre o peito nu e o segurou contra o corpo, caminhou até a porta.

_Não olhe para ela. _

Mas Draco o fez, olhou nos olhos dela antes de fechar a porta atrás de si. E foi ali, no mais familiar dos lugares, nos orbes chocolate embargados de Hermione Granger, que finalmente encontrou a pergunta para as suas respostas.

_Você tinha razão, Granger. Era delicado. _

**xx **

_**Junho de 2000**_

"Você não pode, honestamente, me dizer que vai deixar as coisas como estão."

Ela me disse, me encarando nos olhos como se a desafiasse a mandá-la embora.

E ficou lá, segurando a porta do meu vagão aberta, aquele brilho que significava _determinação_ faiscando em seus olhos. Só que tinha mais nos seus olhos, não tinha, Granger? Tinha aquele fogo, o motivo pelo qual tudo entre nós era tão fodido e delicado. A resposta das perguntas que eu nunca fiz.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando."

Você era _suja, _Granger. E era bom que você soubesse que aquela expressão ferida que tomou o seu semblante não representava nada para mim, absolutamente nada. E o único motivo pelo qual eu desviei o olhar era porque ainda não havia terminado de ler o meu jornal.

"Você não pode estar falando _sério." _

Dor. Dor nos olhos âmbar, mel e chocolate.

"Estou, Granger, eu não sei o que você queria que eu mudasse entre nós."  
Você colocou as mechas indômitas atrás das orelhas, Granger, como fazia quando estava nervosa com alguma coisa. Onde estava toda a sua determinação agora, imunda?

"Mas...", ela entrou no vagão, passos incertos na minha direção. Ela não se sentou, como eu sabia que não faria. Ela não se afastou, como ela sabia que deveria. "Nós... você..."

"Nós transamos. Nós não temos futuro e pertencemos a mundos diferentes. O que tem para mudar aí, Granger? O que você vê de mutável nessa equação?", um solavanco no trem e toda a minha força de vontade foi usada para permanecer impassível no meu banco, enquanto ela se desequilibrava na minha frente.

Ela caiu no espaço entre o meu banco e o outro a minha frente e o que havia nos seus olhos âmbar era _dor. _E eu quis voltar atrás e segurá-la para que não caísse, mas ela era _imunda _e nada daquilo deveria importar.

Eu nunca precisei fazer a pergunta, Granger, porque a resposta estava lá, escrita nos seus olhos feridos, impressões tão singulares quanto flocos de neve: você me amava, não amava? O quão patético era aquilo? Você deveria ter vergonha de sequer _considerar_ algo como aquilo porque você _sempre _seria suburbana do meu mundo de ruínas.

_Eu_ tinha vergonha.

"Você disse que só o que queria de mim era tempo."

A voz como um muxoxo, os cabelos lanzudos cobrindo parcialmente seu rosto enquanto se recolocava em pé.

"É, acontece que nem todo o tempo do mundo seria o suficiente para me esquecer que você é só uma sangue-ruim nojenta, no fim das contas."

Seus cinco dedos. Mindinhos, anelar, médio, indicador e polegar. Impressos na minha cara como daquela vez no nosso terceiro ano. E eu esperei pela indignação e pela raiva mais elas _não vinham _e eu só conseguia desejar que ela me surrasse _até a morte._

"Você é um bosta, Malfoy" e ela chorava, a voz embargada e os cabelos na face e _não se mexe seu filho da puta, ela tem que ir embora_. "E eu não acredito que eu te dei tempo para me provar o contrário."

Ela esfregava as mãos pequenas pelo rosto enquanto se afastou, tentando acalmar a própria respiração, embora eu pudesse ouvir os seus soluços até que ela se trancar em outra cabine vazia no fim do corredor.

E aquele era o grande problema com o tempo, ele passa igual pra todo mundo. E pode o mundo ter esquecido, Granger, mas eu ainda não. Pode você ter perdoado a minha fraqueza, mas eu não. O tempo não teria piedade de mim e eu tive certeza disso no momento em que vi, pela última vez em muitos anos, os seus cabelos balançarem sobre as suas costas enquanto você corria de mim.

Você não entendia, você _nunca_ entenderia. Eu era só _metade, _eu sempre seria só metade, nunca o complemento de ninguém. E era por isso que o tempo não me desculparia, Granger. Porque se eu te amasse, não haveria mais espaço em mim para o perdão do tempo.

O problema é que eu te amava. Merlin, Deus, _alguém, _eu te _amava. _Te amava com todo o vazio que dentro de mim. Eu só não podia ter tudo. Você fora a última esperança que eu dera ao tempo antes de compreender que ele sempre exigia algo em troca no lugar do perdão.

Eu provavelmente estava fazendo a maior estupidez da minha vida, só que estaria tudo bem, enquanto você acreditasse que as coisas eram só _delicadas _– e porra, elas eram – estaria tudo bem. Porque o tempo sempre preenchia o lugar do amor, Granger, e enquanto você acreditasse que não existia amor, estaria tudo bem.

No fim, eu era só o perdedor. E perdedores não merecem o tempo.

Eu não mereço você.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:** Queria agradecer imensamente a Lally, por ter me aturado durante o meu brainstorm e a Vick Weasley, por ter me aturado também, me incentivado, betado a fic e ser minha linda e mimimi!

O nome dessa fic é tirado de uma música do mesmo nome do Kings of Convenience, uma das minhas bandas prediletas.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, revisem!

(Hmmm, vocês não ficam se perguntando como todos esses fatos se sucederam na perspectiva da Hermione? (; )


End file.
